Site Update February 3rd 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post inFebruary 3rd 2012. General News *Comment Counts Under Thumbs (Beta Testers Only) DeviantART released a new feature to Beta Testers that adds more context to the experience of viewing artwork on deviantART. You'll now find comment counts underneath the thumbnails of deviations -- they can be seen when browsing or searching art, and also display in your Message Center. In some cases, when a thumbnail displays many comments, it can be a trigger to join the discussion. While in other cases, if a deviation is in need of comments, it can be a call to action for a viewer to provide feedback or encouragement. *Artist Type and Specialty in Profile Headers Your artist type and speciality now displays on the header of your profile. You can choose your type and speciality using the new deviantID widget. *Watcher Count in "Statistics" Dropdown The number of watchers a member has can now be found in the statistics dropdown on all profiles. Previously, this number was hidden on the "More Stats" page. Bug Fixes *Fix a long standing bug that caused deviation pages to briefly jump around when loaded. *When you pin deviantART using Windows 7, deviantART's icon will now appear smoother. *Clarified text on the "Submit to Group" feature on deviation pages to properly reflect the criteria at which groups are listed in that box. *Resolved another bug where it was possible to squeeze in two very fast llamas into one badge spot. *Fixed a bug where if your deviantID was set to only be visible for logged in members, it would still display on your profile. *Fixed a layout bug in the Message Center that caused horizontal scrollbars. *Fixed a bug that disabled the "previous" button on mobile site. *Fixed some issues that caused members' shops to load slowly if they have a lot of prints for sale. *Fixed several errors that could occur during read-only mode. *Eliminated an unnecessary margin that was applied to journal deviations. *Fixed an overlapping text display issue on film creator comments. *In the Message Center, the sorting of Hot Topic messages has been adjusted so that they will always be sorted chronologically. *Fixed layout issues on Premium Membership gifting page. *Minor fix to username links on the llama trading page. Sta.sh News *Stack Descriptions (Beta Testers Only) In Sta.sh, you now have the ability to add descriptions to stacks. Write some notes for yourself or write an introductory description before you share a stack with your friends. Bug Fixes *Improved shadow display on Sta.sh thumbs. *Improved consistency of the behavior when clicking the Sta.sh logo. *Increased the speed at which stacks display when the page loads. *Thumbs no longer experience display issues when canceling an upload. *Thumbs on Sta.sh comments in the Message Center now link to the correct Sta.sh URL. *Shadows are no longer missing when merging two transparent images into a stack. *When hovering over a thumb, the label on a multi-item selection now displays the correct amount of selected items. *Control buttons no longer reappear incorrectly when hovering over the image during a deletion confirmation. *Clicking "cancel" after clicking "delete" on an item no longer breaks button display. *When canceling a stack upload, the displayed thumb now correctly reverts back to the last finished upload. *"Cancel" and "edit" buttons on a multi-item selection are no longer too wide. *Fixed a bug that made thumbs of videos completely black. *Dragging multiple items now correctly makes the dragged graphic look like a stack of items. *Removed an unwanted inner shadow inside the deviation comment box. *Converted the "delete" red button graphic into a CSS gradient for faster display. Sta.sh Writer New *Sta.sh Writer deviations can now be submitted to the Tutorials category. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug where clicking somewhere outside the writing area and then adding an image would add the image to the bottom of the document instead of the last place you were typing. *Writer was deleting items it edited when they consisted solely of an empty entry and a skin. *Journals submitted through Writer were being ordered according to their original creation date in Sta.sh, not their submission date. *In Writer, the sidebar wasn't letting you browse past the first 120 images in a stack. *Stacks in the sidebar no longer display incorrectly. *The "&" character no longer becomes "&" in Writer titles. *Fixed some issues with the way Internet Explorer handles Writer's "undo" button. Category:Updates 2012